Marisa/Supports
With Tana C Support *'Tana:' Oh! You're one of Gerik's mercenaries, aren't you? *'Marisa:' Frelia's princess... *'Tana:' Yes, that's right. I'm Tana. What's your name? *'Marisa:' Marisa. *'Tana:' Nice to meet you, Marisa! I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you all. Mercenaries, I mean. It's because of you that we're doing so well. *'Marisa:' It's my job, and I'm doing it. No need to thank me. *'Tana:' But I'd always heard mercenaries were renegades, cutthroats, and oath breakers. You're nothing like that, though. So that's why I wanted to thank you—for fighting so hard for us. *'Marisa:' It's not out of loyalty to you or to any kingdom. I'm happy as long as I have a chance to swing my sword. *'Tana:' Oh... Is that so... But it doesn't matter to me! You're helping us now, and I know you'd never betray us. *'Marisa:' I don't care what you think. * (Marisa leaves) *'Tana:' But-but... Oh, wait! Well... She doesn't talk much, does she... B Support *'Tana: '''Oh, Marisa. *'Marisa: ...... *'''Tana: What is it? What's the matter? Oh! Have you never seen a pegasus? *'Marisa:' ...Magnificent. *'Tana:' Is this your first time ever seeing a pegasus up close? *'Marisa:' Yes. I've fought beside pegasus knights, but I've never been this close before. *'Tana:' Well? What do you think? *'Marisa:' ... I thought they would have more delicate legs, because they fly so much. *'Tana:' Oh, they can gallop quite quickly. They don't always have to fly. *'Marisa:' Interesting. ... It is truly magnificent. Powerful and beautiful. *'Tana:' Would you like to touch him? Pet his head. Achaeus likes that. *'Marisa: '''Touch...him? *'Tana:' Of course. Be my guest. Unless you're...scared? *'Marisa: I'm not scared. ...Very well. ...... *'''Tana: That's it... ...... See? He is happy. *'Marisa:' Your pegasus is named...Achaeus... That is a good name. A strong name. *'Tana: '''Thanks. Syrene named him. She's a pegasus knight. She's sort of my mentor. Someday, I want to be as graceful and strong as Syrene. And then, like Syrene, I'll pass my experiences on to the next generation. *'Marisa:' I see. I have no goal but to master my swordsmanship. *'Tana:' Oh, but that's a fine dream! Then let's keep working, shall we? *'Marisa:' ...Yes. A Support *'Tana: Marisa, is it difficult to improve your swordsmanship? *'''Marisa: It is. I practice daily. I've fought a thousand men and won each time. And still, I have seen only the barest glimpse of what I could achieve. *'Tana:' Really... Maybe you shouldn't press yourself so hard. *'Marisa:' ...... *'Tana:' I can see how dedicated you are to becoming a better swordfighter. But if you focus too much on a lofty goal, you might not notice when you reach it. And I have no doubt you will reach it. *'Marisa:' ...... *'Tana: '''What is it, Marisa? *'Marisa:' Why do you waste your time speaking with me, Princess? *'Tana: Oh, am I not supposed to do that? *'''Marisa: It's not a matter of whether you should or should not. *'Tana:' At first, I thought you were brusque and...maybe a little intimidating, too. But you're not like that at all. You're just shy—and a poor conversationalist. *'Marisa:' A poor—You know, many of my fellow swordsmen still fear me. *'Tana:' I'm sure they do. Your grace with the sword is something else. But when you're not fighting, you're completely different. More pensive. You're so dedicated to your goal. You have that far-off look in your eyes, like you're lost in thoughts of love or something like that. *'Marisa:' You've already made up your mind, Princess, so there's no point in my arguing. *'Tana: '''Then we agree! Oh, but there's one more thing. Just call me Tana. You don't have to keep calling me "Princess." *'Marisa:' Why? *'Tana: We're friends now. *'Marisa: '''Friends? *'Tana: That's right! So just call me Tana. I don't want you to worry about royal titles and formality when we talk. You say you've dedicated yourself to the sword, but... that doesn't mean you can't have a friend or two, does it? *'Marisa:' ...... *'Tana:' ...... Well, Marisa? *'Marisa:' ...... No, that doesn't sound...bad. *'Tana:' Great! Boy, I don't know what I would have done if you'd said no. But there it is. We're friends now, right, Marisa? *'Marisa:' As you say, Tana. With Tethys C Support *'Tethys: '''Say, Marisa, you're left-handed, right? *'Marisa:' How did you know that? *'Tethys:' Well, when you're carrying a sword, don't you always have it in your left hand? *'Marisa:' No, I can use either hand... But my left hand is stronger. *'Tethys:' So that's like a warning sign: left hand equals danger. *'Marisa: Warning sign... *'''Tethys: So why is it you always sleep on your right side? You know you never roll over in your sleep? And even the slightest noise causes you to spring up. Do you ever really sleep? *'Marisa:' I have to do that. Otherwise I wouldn't survive. *'Tethys:' Wouldn't survive? You must be exaggerating. *'Marisa:' I sleep with my dominant arm up. That way, if I'm attacked, my good arm is ready to go. *'Tethys:' Huh... Do all sword fighters sleep that way? *'Marisa:' If your dominant arm is cut, you're at a disadvantage in battle. That means death. *'Tethys:' But doesn't your arm ever fall asleep? Aren't there times when you can't use it? *'Marisa:' No. My father trained me when I was a child, so that doesn't happen. *'Tethys:' When you were a child? How? Kids always roll around in their sleep. *'Marisa: '''My father placed blunt swords at my sides when I slept to keep me from moving. *'Tethys:' Your father did that? But that's so dangerous... *'Marisa:' No, the blades were rounded and dull. And it worked. I don't roll over when sleeping. *'Tethys:' Wow, sword fighters have some intense training methods, don't they? I'm glad I was an average kid. I mean, I was poor, but at least I slept freely. B Support *'Marisa:' Tethys. Are you right-handed? *'Tethys:' Will wonders never cease? You actually started a conversation. *'Marisa: When you dance, you often begin by putting your right foot forward. *'''Tethys: Now I'm really amazed. I can't believe you noticed. But footwork in dancing has nothing to do with being right- or left-handed. Dancing is a way of expressing feelings through body movement. All of one's experiences are incorporated and displayed in the way one dances. *'Marisa: '''Experiences? What kind of experiences? *'Tethys:' That, my dear, is my little secret. Mine may be a bit unique, though. My life's taken some odd turns, but it's because of them that I started dancing. And when I'm dancing, I'm happy. *'Marisa: Hmmm. Your dances give people courage. Dancing suits you. *'''Tethys: Doesn't it, though? All the mercenaries tell me that, too. Now that you understand my dancing, you're truly a member of Gerik's team. A Support *'Tethys:' Tell me, Marisa, have you ever thought about wanting to be reborn? *'Marisa:' Reborn? *'Tethys:' You know, coming back as someone else after you die? If you were going to be reborn, what would you like to be? Perhaps a beautiful dancer like me? *'Marisa:' I'm fine with being me. I can't imagine anything else. *'Tethys:' I thought that's what you'd say. Actually, I thought of lots of things, but really can't imagine any other life. I guess that means that in spite of all the hardships we've faced, we're really happy. *'Marisa:' I suppose so... *'Tethys:' Living in this age means that we face many bad things and then worse things. Yet... We're alive, so that means we also get good things and then better things, too. In tough times, I sometimes think I'd like to be reborn in another time, but the important thing is to not give up and to live your life to the fullest. *'Marisa: '''When you die, life is over. There's no such thing as being reborn. *'Tethys:' Well, you may be right. *'Marisa:' We only get one chance. So all I can do is keep fighting. *'Tethys:' After all's said and done, you truly like who and what you are, right? We have completely different lives, but we have that in common. That and the same man, right? *'Marisa:' What?! What do you mean?!? *'Tethys:' You can't hide it from me. I guess I should ask, do you think you're hiding it? *'Marisa:' I-I'm hiding nothing. Nothing at all! *'Tethys:' What an interesting reaction. Youth is so cute. *'Marisa:' Wh-why are you smiling?! Ah... *'Tethys:' Don't be embarrassed. We're going to be around each other for a long time. We should talk. *'Marisa:' I've got to go! *'Tethys:' There's no need to run away. We may be rivals, but we're still friends. *'Marisa: I'm not running away! I'm just...leaving! With Gerik C Support *'''Gerik: Hello, Marisa. *'Marisa:' Chief. *'Gerik:' How're you doing? Your sword still sharp? *'Marisa:' Same as always. *'Gerik:' You're not seriously injured or ill, are you? *'Marisa:' No. *'Gerik:' I see. So you can continue on? *'Marisa:' Yes. Why all the questions? *'Gerik:' Oh. I'm the commander, you know? I'm supposed to check on you now and then. Well, see you later. *'Marisa:' Wait. *'Gerik:' Hm? *'Marisa:' I'd like you to keep talking. I don't mind talking to you. *'Gerik:' You know, we've known each other for a long time, so I understand you... But listen, Marisa, it wouldn't hurt you to be a bit more sociable. Not for me, mind you, but some of the others have a hard time working with you. *'Marisa:' ... *'Gerik:' Speaking of which, when I first met you, you were always working alone. I remember thinking how odd that was. I figured a woman as beautiful and talented as you would have men all around her. *'Marisa:' Don't need 'em. *'Gerik:' You se, that's what I'm talking about! Your beauty belies your words. *'Marisa:' Chief? *'Gerik:' Hm? *'Marisa:' Do you like sociable women? *'Gerik:' Um...sure, I guess. I mean, doesn't everyone? If you go to an inn, aren't the sociable gals the most popular? *'Marisa:' I understand. OK. I'll be more sociable. This better? *'Gerik:' Huh?! B Support *'Gerik:' Say, Marisa. *'Marisa:' Hello. *'Gerik:' Listen, you've been acting a bit odd lately. You don't talk to me as much as you used to. *'Marisa:' ... I'm practicing. *'Gerik:' Practicing? Practicing what? *'Marisa:' Being sociable. *'Gerik:' Oh... Because it's you I'm going to assume that you're serious. You know what I said before? I wasn't really serious, so don't worry about it. *'Marisa:' But. I've practiced. I'm a bit more sociable. *'Gerik:' In what way? You don't appear to have changed at all. *'Marisa:' You're wrong. Let me show you. *'Gerik:' What? You're going to be sociable? This I've got to see. Well, go ahead. *'Marisa:' You won't laugh, will you? *'Gerik:' No, I won't laugh. *'Marisa:' Truly? *'Gerik:' Yes, I promise. *'Marisa:' Here goes... Hello, Gerik! Wonderful day for a battle, isn't it! *'Gerik:' ....... *'Marisa:' Why are you looking away? *'Gerik:' N-n-no...reason... Mmha... Bwa ha ha ha ha! *'Marisa:' Oh! A Support *'Gerik:' C'mon, Marisa, don't be like that. *'Marisa:' ...... *'Gerik:' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. Are you still mad? *'Marisa:' I'm mad. *'Gerik:' Forgive me. I really and truly apologize. Still mad? *'Marisa:' I'm still mad. *'Gerik:' Sigh. OK, I get it. What do I have to do to get you to forgive me? I don't have much gold, but I could get you a snack... *'Marisa:' You're the chief. You don't have to apologize. Just give orders. *'Gerik:' Well, I know, but I was wrong. I was the bad guy. My crime was not being sensitive to your feelings. I tell you what, I'll buy you anything you want. *'Marisa:' You're soft. Leaders are normally harsher than you. You're too nice. Too nice to all of us. That's why... *'Gerik:' That's why what? *'Marisa:' Nothing. *'Gerik:' Well, I said too much and I'm sorry. You're fine just the way you are. *'Marisa:' Really? *'Gerik:' Yeah, of course. *'Marisa:' Th-then... If you would... I wouldn't be mad anymore. *'Gerik:' Hm? What did you say? *'Marisa:' Nothing. Forget it. *'Gerik:' C'mon, it wasn't nothing. If it'll put you in a better mood, I don't have a problem with... *'Marisa:' Forget it! With Joshua C Support *'Joshua:' Hey, I heard you're good with a sword... *'Marisa:' Who are you? *'Joshua:' I'm Joshua. And you? *'Marisa:' Marisa. *'Joshua:' It's a pleasure. By the way, you ever hear this? *'Marisa:' Hear what? *'Joshua:' Well, I guess it was popular for a while, way back when. But when two swordsmen met on the battlefield—even allied swordsmen—they would duel it out to test one another's worth with the blade. So what do you say? Don't you think it's time to revive this tradition? *'Marisa:' ... You want me to kill you? *'Joshua:' No, no, no. I'm not saying we have to fight to the death! It's just a simple test of skill. *'Marisa:' ...Fine. As long as I get a chance to whet my blade's appetite. *'Joshua:' Er... Great! Now, what say we make this more interesting? If I win, you owe me, and if you win, then I owe you. *'Marisa:' Owe me what? *'Joshua:' ...I'm not quite sure yet. How about... Ah, yes. How about you owe me a favor. *'Marisa:' I'm not following you. *'Joshua:' No? *'Marisa:' But it doesn't matter. I'm not going to lose to you. *'Joshua:' Now you're talking. *'Marisa:' Then let's get started. *'Joshua:' Whoa! Hold your horses! Where's the hurry? Let's do this another day. After all, I like to savor the anticipation a little bit. *'Marisa:' I don't get it, but fine. *'Joshua:' Great! We're all set, then. Next time we meet, we cross swords. Deal? *'Marisa:' ... There's nothing to anticipate. You're simply going to lose. *'Joshua:' Well, I don't know about that. See you later. I'm looking forward to it. *'Marisa:' Same here. B Support * (Marisa runs towards Joshua) *'Joshua:' Oh... Tsk! * (Joshua pushes Marisa away) *'Marisa:' ...! * (Marisa backs up, and runs toward Joshua again) *'Joshua:' Dang...! There!! * (Joshua pushes Marisa away again) *'Marisa:' Ha! ... * (screen blacks out) *'Joshua:' Wheh... After a match like that, I can be happy with a tie! *'Marisa:' ...... *'Joshua:' You're better than I thought. *'Marisa:' You're not too bad yourself. *'Joshua:' Heh... Thanks. But remember, I was at a slight disadvantage, so... *'Marisa:' I must admit, I did hold you at a slight disadvantage. However, we are closely matched, despite our incompatible styles. I simply couldn't land a decisive blow. But it was all worthwhile. After all, I've learned, and that is worth far more than any wager. *'Joshua:' I see. You're a quick one, aren't you? How did you get that good? *'Marisa:' Fighting is all I have. *'Joshua:' You live for the sword, eh? I prefer rolling the dice to swinging the sword, you know? *'Marisa:' ...Why is that? *'Joshua:' Whew... I thought you'd never ask. You're asking how I got hooked on gambling, right? Let me see... There's not much to tell. I guess by the time I realized it , it was already too late. I'd grown bored of everything before i discovered gambling. But then I saw it---gambling was like life, in short little bursts. Life itself is just one big gamble! That's how I see things. *'Marisa:' I see. ... I don't know anything about gambling, but it was a good duel. We must try this again soon. *'Joshua:' What, with no wager? That doesn't sound very fun. *'Marisa:' Suit yourself. *'Joshua:' You mean that? Then we'll have another bet. I'll win next time. See you later. *'Marisa:' See you. A Support * (Joshua runs towards Marisa) *'Joshua:' There! *'Marisa:' Ho! * (Marisa backs out of the scene) *'Joshua:' ...... How's this? * (Marisa returns) *'Marisa:' Oof... * (screen blacks out) *'Joshua:' Whew... Looks like I won this time. *'Marisa:' ...... I made a mistake. *'Joshua:' No, you're just having a bad day. And it's not like I had a decisive victory this time. I'd say we're still just about even. *'Marisa:' All that matters is that I didn't win. You won the bet. What do you want me to do? *'Joshua:' Oh, you remembered our last bet! That makes me happy. All right, here goes... *'Marisa:' ...... *'Joshua:' I want you to be my partner for a while... How's that sound? *'Marisa:' What Your partner? *'Joshua:' Don't get the wrong idea. I just meant for training. And gambling. *'Marisa:' So, nothing would change... *'Joshua:' Well, I suppose, but there's still a point to it all. *'Marisa:' What's that? *'Joshua:' If I train with you, I'm going to become a better swordsman. And if we train together, maybe we'll each learn something. *'Marisa:' I could ask nothing better. *'Joshua:' And there's something that I want to do soon when the war is over. It's something that can't be done in a single day or overnight. You could probably call this the biggest gamble of my entire life. I'm going to have to hone my skills, and I'll need someone to help me. What do you say, Marisa? Won't you lend me a hand? *'Marisa:' I'm good for fighting, and not much else. *'Joshua:' You think? I doubt that's true. Well, think about it. *'Marisa:' ...I'll do it. *'Joshua:' I know this is a gamble, but... gambling is my hobby. *'Marisa:' I see that. *'Joshua:' Well, don't let me down. *'Marisa:' I won't. But try to keep it interesting, all right? *'Joshua:' Heh. Then I'll do my best to keep you entertained. And remember what I said... Life is a gamble. You never know what'll happen. But don't worry. I'm sure you won't be bored. Besides, how often do you meet someone you can spar with? Not to mention someone who can actually beat you! *'Marisa:' I'll win next time, though. *'Joshua:' That's the spirit, Marisa. With Colm C Support *'Colm:' Hey, you! Have you seen a scary-looking woman? *'Marisa:' ...Scary-looking woman? Is she your sister? *'Colm:' NO. I don't have any sisters. The woman I'm talking about was beautiful, but also very scary. Have you seen someone who fits that description? *'Marisa:' I don't think so. Beautiful but very scary... What do you mean by that? *'Colm:' Well, I'm not exactly sure, either. I just heard from one of Gerik's mercenaries that there is a woman sword fighter here. Apparently, she's very talented and was hired for an unbelievable sum. *'Marisa:' A woman sword fighter?? *'Colm:' Rumor is that if you speak to her without thinking, she's likely to attack you out of nowhere! *'Marisa:' Is that so. *'Colm:' Maybe her face is scarred from fighting. Yeah, that's probably it! She's beautiful, but has a very sad past behind that scar. And that's why she's so scary! *'Marisa:' A scarred face? A sad past? *'Colm:' Or maybe it's because her lover was killed, and she's trying to avenge him. That seems equally plausible, doesn't it? Anyway, if you see her around, would you tell her that I was looking for her? See ya. *'Marisa:' Well, I'm the only female sword fighter here. I guess he was looking for me. He is so clueless... B Support *'Colm:' Oh, hi, Marisa! I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I figured out that you were the scary woman I was talking about. I'm Colm. Nice to meet you. *'Marisa:' OK. So, what did you want from me? *'Colm:' Oh, nothing special. I just wanted to meet the famous swordswoman. I was going to challenge you to a match, but I've seen you fight and know how good you are. You'd beat me senseless. *'Marisa:' I'll accept a match with you anytime. *'Colm:' Well, I don't know how else to say this. You're scaring me. *'Marisa:' Scaring? *'Colm:' Yeah. It sounds funny, but you never look at the enemy... I mean...you don't care about the enemy at all. *'Marisa:' I have no idea what you're talking about. Speak English. *'Colm:' I mean... Even when the enemy is right in front of you, you aren't even looking at him. You're fighting something else. *'Marisa:' Something else? *'Colm:' I'm not that smart, and I don't know much about swords. So I can't say exactly who or what it is you are really fighting. *'Marisa:' I see. *'Colm:' Um... What I mean to say is good luck in all your battles. Um... That's it. See you later! *'Marisa:' The enemy...I'm really fighting? A Support *'Marisa:' Colm. *'Colm:' Hi, Marisa. *'Marisa:' I was thinking about what you were saying the other day. *'Colm:' You mean about you not fighting the enemy in front of you, but something else? Is that what you're talking about? *'Marisa:' Yes. *'Colm:' What about it? *'Marisa:' Do you want to know? What I'm really fighting with? *'Colm:' Huh? Y-yeah...... If you want to tell me, sure. *'Marisa:' What I'm really fighting with is... *'Colm:' ... *'Marisa:' My father. *'Colm:' Your father?! *'Marisa:' Well, to be more precise, his shadow. *'Colm:' Was he a swordsman also? *'Marisa:' He was one of the most famous swordsmen in Jehanna. He was also a mercenary. *'Colm:' I see why you're so good. *'Marisa:' Ever since I was a child, my father taught me how to live as a mercenary. *'Colm:' Since you were a kid? *'Marisa:' The harsh conditions of Jehanna breed strength and ruthlessness. The only way to survive is by being a mercenary. *'Colm:' Oh. *'Marisa:' My father is my parent, my teacher, and above all, a mountain I must conquer. *'Colm:' A mountain? *'Marisa:' Once I conquer the mountain, I can accomplish anything I want. *'Colm:' That must be a...big mountain. So, where are you on the mountain? A third of the way up? Halfway up? Or can you already see the summit? *'Marisa:' ...I'm only at the base. *'Colm:' You still have a long way to go, huh? *'Marisa:' ...Yes. I don't even know where the summit is yet. *'Colm:' Well, then, you don't know how long it will take, do you? *'Marisa:' I'll just keep climbing. Even if it takes me forever... *'Colm:' Oh. I see. Well, good luck. I'm sure you'll make it to the top. *'Marisa:' Yes. Someday. For sure. You're...a nice guy. *'Colm:' Ha ha ha! Oh, please. You're embarrassing me. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Game Script